Consumers of media (e.g., music and video) increasingly access and play media stored on remote servers. For example, in some schemes, consumers may store their media files at a server for remote access from a variety of devices and/or users may join a subscription service to gain access a media library stored on a remote server. In some instances, users may stream or access media held on remote servers, such as through a web browser or a program communicating through an application programming interface.